


Constantly

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [114]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon’s:Would it be possible to get some QuiObi birth/pregnancy kink?+Could I request alpha Qui-gon breeding and knocking up an omega (18+) obi-wan? They'd be so cute with babies and Obi would be a really good momma.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Requests [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	Constantly

“You’re turning into a sap you know,” Obi-Wan commented as he carded his fingers through his Alpha’s long hair. Qui-Gon let his Omega’s cock slip from his mouth and sent Obi-Wan a questioning look from where he was sprawled between the younger man’s legs.

“You never went down on me before,” Obi-Wan said cheekily and Qui-Gon hummed as he dragged his tongue over the soft head of his Omega’s cock, loving the little wiggle he got in response. 

“You, ah, would much rather have held me in place as you fucked my mouth until you knotted… I’m not complaining, just ah, commenting.” Obi-Wan panted as Qui-Gon mouthed over his small balls and sucked hard at his Omega’s soft, slick, pink rim. 

“I just want to worship my beautiful Omega a bit, is that wrong?” Qui-Gon asked as he inserted two of his long fingers into his Omega’s soft hole and smirked at the keen it draw from Obi-Wan. 

“N-No, just, ah, ah, was wondering why?” Obi-Wan managed to get out between gasps of air as he spread his legs wider, tilting his hips. 

“You’re swollen and full with our pup,” Qui-Gon stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he caressed the baby bump that Obi-Wan was starting to show and dropped a kiss to the stretched skin. 

“Before I constantly wanted you hanging off my cock, to breed you full and fat and now that you’ve been bred, I want to pleasure you constantly.” The Alpha admitted as he spread his fingers wide, teasing his Omega’s sensitive prostate making a pre-cum drip from his Omega-sized cock. 

“Ah, ah, well by all means then,” Obi-Wan moaned as he gripped at the sheets on their bed as he rode Qui-Gon’s fingers the best he could at this angle. Instead, Qui-Gon slipped his fingers out of his Omega’s slick hole and before Obi-Wan could get one word of protest out, he yelped as his legs were hooked around the large Alpha’s waist and then Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled up into his head as a keen escaped his mouth as Qui-Gon’s large, thick Alpha cock was pressing inside of him. 

Qui-Gon cupped the sides of Obi-Wan’s swollen stomach as he sheathed himself inside of his pregnant Omega’s sloppy hole and rumbled low and possessive. He had put a pup inside of his pretty Omega, he had bred him so well that he was with child, that was the most obvious claim any Alpha could put on their Omega besides a mating bite. The Alpha side of Qui-Gon preened at the sight of Obi-Wan, their pregnant mate already looking so dazed as Qui-Gon started to thrust into him.

Qui-Gon was entranced by the sight of his Omega’s flushed skin, the cute little ‘ah, ah’s’ he made and last but not least the way his pregnant stomach and small tits bounced and jiggled each time Qui-Gon thrust into him. Qui-Gon couldn’t look away from the sight as Obi-Wan arched and keened in pleasure as his small cock spurted out ropes of thin white cum. 

Qui-Gon rumbled, pleased at the sight and the way Obi-Wan’s slick hole tightened around him. Qui-Gon placed one hand on Obi-Wan’s baby bump and cupped one of his small tits with his other hand before he picked up the pace of his thrusts, not stopping until small tears of overstimulation gathered in the corners of his Omega’s blue eyes and only then did Qui-Gon shove his knot into his pregnant Omega. 

Obi-Wan giggled, sounding out of it as he placed a hand on his stomach and Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow as he pumped his already pregnant Omega with his seed. 

“I love how you always still knot me, even though you already bred me,” Obi-Wan explained, words slightly slurred together but he had a happy smile on his lips, the mating bite from Qui-Gon obvious on his pale neck. 

“Well who knows, maybe if I keep breeding you, you’ll give birth to twins or a whole litter,” Qui-Gon said smugly, he knew that wasn’t possible but it was a nice thought. Obi-Wan squeaked and turned red before he moaned when Qui-Gon covered his body with his own and nipped at his mating mark. 

“Y-Yeah, who knows, we better keep trying then,” Obi-Wan agreed breathless as the action shifted Qui-Gon knot deeper into him. Obi-Wan was very content to stay like this, his stomach full with their growing pup and his hole knotted by his Alpha, it was a good place for the pregnant Omega to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
